


That's What Friends Do

by Opaline_pixie



Category: Avengers, MCU, avengers age of ultron
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Pranking, Scolding, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaline_pixie/pseuds/Opaline_pixie
Summary: Pietro is withdrawn and Clint wants the snarky speedster back. So he messes with him. Pranks and friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrik2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrik2/gifts).



> For my friend Astrik2 who is going through some not fun stuff. She requested fluffy fun with no romantic relationships at all. Do you know how tough that was hun??? I hope this met your expectations. (Hides)

He was an Avenger. He lived in Avenger Tower with gods, super soldiers from another generation, and enhanceds. He fought aliens, killer robots, and idiots whose symbol was an octopus. He was used to weird in his life. Had been since the circus. So when he opened his door for Wanda who had somehow brought back her twin, he was less than shocked. 

He'd shrugged, invited them in, and joked that now they had different birthdays. The kids had been shocked at his acceptance but pleased. Wanda hadn't been willing to move from Pietro's side, always somehow touching, afraid he would disappear, that her powers would somehow fail and take his life back. 

Pietro had been just as touchy for the first week, only leaving momentarily when the pressure to move and run became too great for his body. Clint watched his restlessness grow day by day. It didn't seem to be in his nature. Clint remembered his snark from Sokovia and realized he hadn't heard it since Wanda brought him back. Almost as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to be there. This wouldn't do at all, Clint thought with a grin sitting back on the couch. 

He took a pull of his beer glancing around the room subtly. They were watching Harry Potter, Wanda's choice this week, and had the snacks all laid out on the coffee table. He grabbed some of the baby carrots and walnuts, he mourned not having chips and pizza but the twins really needed the nutrition right now, and really did everyone on his team come to them with some health issues? Clint tossed a carrot quickly as Pietro was drinking, bouncing it off the vent to hit his head from behind. 

Water dribble down his chin as he glanced down at the carrot then around the room. Clint made sure to be cheering on the dragon when he glanced at him suspiciously. This continued for the next twenty minutes, him tossing food, banking it from different angles, and Pietro getting visibly annoyed. Then there was a breeze and the bowl of popcorn raining down over his head and chest where he lounged. Clint looked up mildly shocked, he thought it would take longer for retaliation. 

"You keep losing your snacks. I thought you'd be hungry." Pietro snarked. Clint picked up a piece, popping it into his mouth grinning up. 

"Well thanks!" Unfortunately Steve walked in, Pietro still holding the bowl and sighed. 

"Really you two? You better clean that up, you should know better." He said disappointedly. Clint watched as Pietro started to shut down, eyes averted, about to apologize. Oh no, he had just started to get him comfortable. 

"Hey Bucky," he called out "remind me.... the Christmas Cranberry incident, how did that go again?" 

Steve flushed hunkering down on the other couch as Bucky let out a loud laugh making the girls his and rewind the movie. 

"Just clean it up later." Steve mumbled. Clint looked up at Pietro, grabbing his arm and pulling him down on the couch, eating more popcorn off his chest. They grinned at each other, and Clint congratulated himself on pulling a reaction from the kid.

Of course that was only the beginning. The two of them fell into a routine of messing with each other. Clint setting air horns up, bubble wrapping his furniture, setting up different traps for Pietro. Pietro using his speed to mess with Clint, taking things he was reaching for, moving stuff around on him, knocking him over during training. Not to mention the snark and sarcasm between the two. The others often made sure not to be in the same room as them, and they still got caught in the crossfire at times. 

Steve would give his eyebrows of disapproval and start lecturing them on safety. Clint would ignore him unless Pietro started looking down, then he would mention some random incident that would make Steve stammer out excuses claiming innocence while Bucky laughed and denied Steve the out he wanted. Pietro would look at him gratefully and they would continue their little war. 

Clint was making lunch with Wanda when it happened. She was thanking him for helping her brother, that he was happier and more relaxed. He was turning reaching for his coffee when Pietro ran passed, snatching it from the counter. Unfortunately, he also knocked over the heavy plate of sandwiches. Clint yelped as it landed on his toe, sharp pain radiating up his foot. The twins moved in tandem before he really registered what was going on. Wanda picking up the pieces, and Pietro shoving him into a chair looking over his foot. There was blood and he could see the bruise already forming at the edge of the nail bed. 

"Well ow" he muttered. Pietro was apologizing, putting pressure on the cut when Steve walked in. He stopped and took in the scene frowning. 

"For Gods sake. This is why I told you two to stop messing around. I said someone would get hurt." Clint watched him really gearing up while he checked the wound bringing over the first aid kit. Pietro looked miserable, pulling back toward his sister.

"Steve, knock it off. I dropped the damn plate myself. Stop blaming Pietro." Clint grumbled. He had to stifle the urge to laugh at the matching looks of disbelief on all three of them. Steve stood up facing the speedster.

"Pietro, I apologize, I shouldn't have assumed. Clint rest up today, it looks bruised but not broken." He started to walk out of the kitchen but paused to apologize again. The twins waited until he was gone to move to Clint's side. 

"Why did you lie?" Wanda asked quietly, hand on her brothers arm. Clint looked up at them confused. 

"Why wouldn't I? It was an accident, not worth getting lectured at." The twins looked down at him. "You gonna help me up or what?" He laughed levering himself up. Pietro grabbed his arm helping him hop down the hall. 

"Can't even walk yourself old man? Should I get you a walker?" Pietro shot back. Wanda followed but left them once Clint was settled. Pietro sat by his bed silently a moment. 

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath. Clint reached over and ruffled his hair to Pietro's annoyance.

"It's what friends do." He grinned grabbing the remote from his nightstand. "Now you gonna keep being mushy, or ya gonna sit down and watch Sharktopus with me?" He asked haughtily.

"Who's being mushy old man." Pietro threw his feet up onto the bed leaning back. Both of them bickering and laughing as the movie played. Maybe Clint's life was weird, but damn was it never dull, and he loved it.


End file.
